Seo Hyun (1991)
Perfil thumb|250px|Seohyun *'Nombre:' 서현 / Seohyun *'Nombre real: '서주현 / Seo Joo Hyun *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Actriz, Bailarina, Modelo y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 169cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Grupo sanguíneo: A *'Zodíaco chino: '''Cabra *'Signo del zodíaco: 'Cáncer *'Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografía Seo Ju Hyun nació como hija única el 28 de junio de 1991 en Seúl. Asistió a la Escuela Secundaria de Seúl, Daeyoung High School, donde se graduó el 9 de febrero de 2010 con el Premio al Logro y en el 2014 se graduo en la Universidad Dongguk . Fue descubierta en el Casting System 2003 SM y fue trainee durante 4 años, hasta que debutó en el grupo Girls' Generation en 2007, siendo la Maknae del mismo. Fue nombrada junto con Donghae por la Oficina Metropolitana de Seúl como embajadora de buena voluntad para la aptitud de estudiante. Carrera como Solista Seohyun saco varios sencillos con Jessica y Tiffany, el primero llamado “Oppa Nappa” y el segundo llamado “Mabinogi (It’s Fantastic)”, el cual fue el tema de un videojuego. Interpretó la canción “S.E.O.U.L.” con Ryeowook, Sungmin, Yesung y Donghae de Super Junior y sus compañeras de Girls’ Generation Taeyeon, Jessica, Sooyoung y Sunny. También interpretó la canción para Caribbean Bay con sus compañeras Taeyeon, Jessica , Tiffany y Yuri junto con 2PM. Interpreto una canción en el soundtrack oficial del drama de MBC,Kim Soo Ro (MBC) , llamada “It’s Okay Even If It Hurts” .Fue escuchada en el sexto episodio como la última canción. El sencillo salió el 25 de junio de 2010. El 29 de agosto de 2010, Seohyun se unió a Jung Yong Hwa en el escenario, y tuvieron una presentación dual Girls' Generation con “Run Devil Run” y CNBLUE con “Love Light” en el Incheon Korean Music Wave 2010. El concierto fue televisado el 4 de Septiembre en MBC’s Show! Music Core. En octubre de 2010, Seohyun fue una de los 20 ídolos de diferentes grupos de Corea del Sur que grabaron la canción “Let’s Go”, Con el propósito de incrementar la participación publica en la cumbre G-20 de 2010 en Seúl. Ella canto junto con sus compañeros de disquera Sung Min, Kim Jong Hyun y Luna . Dramas *Canvas the Emperor (2017) *Luby Luby Love (OnStyle, 2017) *Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo (MBC, 2016) cameo *Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (SBS, 2016) *Warm and Cozy (MBC, 2015) cameo *Producer (KBS2, 2015) cameo *Passionate Love (SBS, 2013) *Sazae-san SP 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) cameo *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) cameo Temas para Dramas *''I’ll Be Waiting tema para Fashion King (2012) *''Rampant Fine tema para Kim Soo Ro (2010) Películas *So I Married An Anti-Fan (2016) *My Brilliant Life (2014) cameo *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Programas de TV *'2014: '''Fashion King Korea (12.01.2014, como modelo de Tiffany) *'2012-2013: Show! Music Core (MC ft. Tiffany y Taeyeon) *'''2011-2012: Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2011: '''Dream Team (SNSD). *'2011: Running Man *'''2010: Star King *'2010: '''Star Golden *'2010: Intimate Note *'''2010: Win Win *'2009: 'We Got Married Esposa de Jung Yong Hwa * 2009: 'Hello Baby! *'2008: Horror Movie Factory (SNSD) Musicales *Mamma Mia como Sophie (2016) *Gone with the Wind como Scarlett O’Hara (2015) * The Moon That Embraces The Sun como Yeon Woo (2014) Videos Musicales *The TRAX - Oh! My Goddess (2011) Anuncios *SK Teleom (2013) *Tommy Hilfiger Denim (2013) *The Face Shop (2011-2013) *Clean clear Ft F(x) Krystal (2010) *Banana Milk (2009) *Post Granola Cereal (2009) *Smart Uniform Model (2004) Discografía 'Single Digital' Single Promocional Colaboraciones * Jessica, Tiffany & Seohyun - Mabinogi (It's Fantastic!) (2008) * Jessica, Tiffany & Seohyun - Oppa Nappa (2008) Premios *'2010' MBC Entertainment Awards 2010: Pareja Popular (junto a Yong Hwa de CNBLUE) *'2010' South Korea Ministry of Culture: Premio de Reconocimiento Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop': Girls' Generation **'Sub-unidad: 'Girls' Generation-TTS *'Posición:' tercera Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae *'Tipo de voz: '''Soprano lírica ligera. *'Rango de voz:' C3 ~ C#6 (3 octavas y 1 semitono) *'Registro soportado: G3/G#3 ~ B4/C5 *'''Educación: **Seoul Middle School Daeyoung High School, se transfirió al Jeonju Art High School **Dongguk University. *'Instrumentos: '''Guitarra, Piano y Teclado *'Especialidad:' Japonés, canto, piano *'Hobbies: Estudiar inglés, meditar, tocar el piano, escuchar música * 'Lema: ' "Si tu sueño esta vivo, entonces algún día sera realidad" * '''Numero favorito: '''11 * '''Personalidad: La integrante mas pura, suele ser muy elegante y muy amable, siempre se dirige muy formal hacia las personas *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (fluído), Japonés (fluido) e Inglés (Fluido),Chino(medio) *'Familia:' Padre y Madre *'Hombre ideal:' ''"Alguien que tenga una filosofía en su vida, que sea fuerte ante las tentaciones, educado, positivo y gentil. Esos factores son importantes para mí". Yoo Jae Suk & Johnny Deep *'Fanclub: '''Seomates *'Apodos:' Seororo, Seobaby, Seolady, MaknaeMilk Seo Joo, Sweet Potato Princess, Little Ms. Innocent, Angel Maknae *'Religión:' Protestante *'Mejor amiga:''' Soyou de SISTAR. * Ama desesperadamente las Goguma (patatas dulces),incluso en un show las eligió por sobre los hombres. * Fue a la misma secundaria que YoonA. * Es increíble tocando el piano. * Tiene un perro llamado Dubu (Toffu). * Le encanta Keroro. *Le gusta mucho leer, sobro todo libros de autoayuda. *Su mamá era directora en una academia de piano. *Su sueño es aparecer en un drama japonés. De hecho sus motivaciones para convertirse en actriz fueron los dramas Nodame Cantabile y Hotaru no Hikari. *Fue descubierta por un administrador de SM Entertainment cuando ésta iba caminando por el metro. * Interpretó a Scarlett O'hara en el musical "Gone with the wind" el año 2015 recibiendo excelentes críticas por su papel. *Ella, junto con Donghae fueron nombrados por la Oficina Metropolitana de Seúl como embajadores de buena voluntad para la "Aptitud del estudiante". Además, juntos fueron unos de los de UNICEF enviados de Changseong-dong, Seúl. Esta es una hazaña notable, ya que sólo aquellos que tienen una reputación respetable, son nombrados como representantes de buena voluntad. Para ayudar a los niños de África Oriental, todas la ganancias de su dueto junto a Donghae, llamado "Dreams Come True" fueron donadas. *En mayo de 2010, fue revelado que ella y Taeyeon fueron elegidas como actrices de doblaje para la versión coreana de la película de animación 3D, "Mi Villano Favorito" (Despicable Me). Seohyun dobló al personaje Edith, mientras que Taeyeon hizo el rol de Margo, la hermana mayor de Edith. * Admira a Ban Ki Moon (Secretario de la ONU). * En 2011 todas las miembros de SNSD compitieron con sus propias portadas para la revista Marie Claire. Las de Seohyun se vendieron en 3 minutos, siendo ella la vencedora. * De acuerdo con una encuesta que se llevó a cabo en un hospital de cirugía cosmética en Seúl, los resultados mostraron que de los 781 internautas que participaron, 348 (44,5%) votaron a favor de Seohyun como "miembro del grupo joven que muestra la mejor belleza natural". *Donó 100 won en la universidad donde asiste en becas, porque dice que no le gusta que la gente deje de estudiar por sus dificultades económicas. *Compró una casa en Cheongdam-dong, de unos 238㎡/70. Con un valor aproximado de 1.29 billion de Won. * Compuso una canción del Álbum de TTS "Holler" la canción se titula "Only U" Tambien dijo que esa era su canción favorita ya que la compuso y que toda en ella desde la melodia a la letra combina perfectamente. * Participó en “Saturday, Saturday Is a Singer” de “Infinity Challenge” donde sustituyó a Eugene. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Seohyun01.jpg Seohyun02.jpg Seohyun03.jpg Seohyun04.jpg Seohyun05.jpg Seohyun06.jpg Seohyun07.jpg Seohyun08.jpg Videografía Yuri X Seohyun - Secret|Yuri X Seohyun - Secret Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:Nacidos en 1991 Categoría:KPianista